


I'd Never Betray You

by peblezQ



Series: SUPERNATURAL: Nevada [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bobby - Freeform, Cas fans, Dean - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hunter!Reader, Mentions of Crowley (Supernatural) - Freeform, No Smut, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scene Re-Write, angel - Freeform, cas, fluff?, sammy - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the Winchester's, and Bobby find out Castiel has betrayed you all. This is based within season 6, episode 20: “The Man Who Knew too Much”. It's a re-write where the reader is inserted into the story.</p><p>[Please read <i>“Supernatural: Your Story”</i> in order since each "part" is a chapter of this book; I’m basically just writing and uploading the chapters out of order, so that's why they're separated into a "series".]</p><p>(Gender-Neutral Reader!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Never Betray You

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of seeing [Y/N] in reader inserts online, and would rather just read your name instead? Click the link below to change that and other provided details (ie. changing things like [H/C] [E/C], etc.) to your personal preferences so you can become fully immersed into the reader interactive experience!
> 
> http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert  
> \---------
> 
> Hey, so for the first time in forever, I’m attempting to write in 2nd person narrative...and to top it all off, I’m writing my first Supernatural fanfiction! I’ve been binge-watching the show on Netflix for a week now, and as I write this, I’m currently on season 9, episode 4 (I think?) so I will not be writing anything based in the recent seasons quite yet - since I’m not caught up yet.
> 
> Castiel is my absolute favourite character on the show. No doubt about it. I think it’s because I can relate to him since we’re both socially awkward nerds who can handle any situation when it needs to be taken care of immediately. Before he was on the show, however, Bobby was my favourite character...but Cas stole first place once he was introduced in season 4 :)
> 
> Sorry if I butcher everything. Like I said, it’s my first Supernatural fanfiction, so be kind. I decided my first fic can be done with actual dialougue from the show to get a feel for the characters. I also don’t write smut. This is just some practice writing in this weird narrative style. Maybe if this works out, I might make a bigger story that is choice driven like telletale games and like those old Goosebumps “do it yourself” books. Sorry for the long-ass author’s note. I hope all of you Cas fans enjoy! :)

You’re held up against the wall being strangled telepathically by the demon a few steps away from you. Your eyes dart around the room as Sam, Dean, and Bobby are all being attacked by other demons. You’re all overpowered, which rarely happened when Bobby and/or Castiel tagged along. Who would have known Crowley would send four extremely pissed off demons to catch you all off guard. Speaking of Castiel, you wonder, _where the hell is Cas?_ You begin to pray to him, begging him to stop whatever it is he’s doing, and get his ass over here to save all of you. Suddenly, a bright light over where Bobby is begins to blind you. You squeeze your eyes shut to shield them from potential blindness, still struggling to breathe. After hearing blood-curdling screams and a high pitched tone slightly stabbing your eardrums, you feel the tension around your throat loosen gradually until you fall on the floor gasping for air.

“It’s good to see you, Cas.” Dean says after standing up and dusting off his jeans. Castiel reaches his hand out to you, and you accept it. He pulls you to your feet, and you silently curse to yourself as your eyes are glued to his for a moment too long. You look away with a dash of pink airbrushed to your cheeks. You clear the lump in your throat with a fake cough, and you continue to silently curse until the heat in your face cools off.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asks to no one in particular as his eyes gaze at everyone in the room.

“Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas.” Sam says with a soft smile etching on his lips.

“Yeah. A few more seconds, and we all would’ve been demon chow…” you mutter with a soft giggle under your breath. Bobby smiles at your remark, and Castiel looks to you with his unreadable stare you still haven’t fully cracked yet. He usually makes that face when he seemingly wants to cloud your judgement on his features to possibly hide something.

“I'm glad I found you.” Cas says, then slightly adjusts his stance towards the rest of the group. “I come with news.”

“Yeah? What?” Dean asks while adjusting his posture with a raised eyebrow.

“I firmly believe Crowley is alive.” Cas states rather bluntly. You chuckle, and Dean joins in.

“Yeah. No shit, Sherlock...” you mutter while leaning against the wall you were pinned to a few moments ago. Dean crosses his arms and looks over to Bobby and says, “Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses...Again?”

“I think we owe you an apology.” Bobby says with a warm smile towards Castiel.

“Why?” Castiel asks with his eyes squinting with confusion.

“We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...and keeping it from you.” Sam says with puppy-like eyes.

“We thought...you were working with him.” Bobby adds. Castiel’s stance falters for a brief moment, and you take note of it with a raised eyebrow.

“You thought what?” Cas asks, seemingly baffled at the situation.

“I know. It's crazy, right?” Dean asks rhetorically with a small laugh under his breath.

“It's just that you torched the wrong bones... It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong.” Bobby says gruffly while scratching the back of his neck. Bobby is never wrong, but you were with Dean here. You trust Cas, and you truly believe he would never betray any of you. All of these crazy idiots weren’t much, but they’re your family who took you in like one of their own so many years ago. You let Cas in reluctantly, but now that he’s in, he’s not going anywhere. Not on your watch.

“You know...you could've just asked me.” Cas states with a low voice. You make a strained face in agreement to his statement and mutter, “That’s what I suggested we do...but..whatever..” but nobody seems to hear your remark.

“And we should have.” Dean agrees while you muttered briefly, releasing his crossed arms from his chest as he continues, “We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us.”

“It's forgotten.”

“Thanks.” you and Dean say in usion, followed by Sam’s “Yeah. Thanks, Cas.”

You smile contently at how nicely the situation played out, unlike all of the possible ‘worse case scenarios’ that could have happened moments before this confession was revealed. "It is a little absurd, though.” Cas says, catching you from your thoughts with his low, gravelly voice. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his words as Bobby mutters, “I know, I know.”

“Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel.” Cas says, causing your eyes to squint with reluctance. _He didn’t just say that, did he?_

“I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?” Dean adds with a false smile, interrupting your train of thought. You instantly put two and two together, and realize that Dean had the exact epiphany as you in this very moment. You can always read Dean’s expressions, and so you know exactly when he’s faking a smile. You mirror his smile, and Cas seems oblivious to your infuriating thoughts.

****************************************************

You pace back and forth nervously while Dean takes a small swig of the whiskey you guys found. Bobby sighs frustratingly and grumbles, “Would you stop pacing?” You sigh and sit crossed legged on the table beside the whiskey. Dean lightly taps the bottle against your knee, and you respond with a cocked eyebrow and a ice-cold glare from the corners of your eyes. He puts the bottle down and waves his hand to cue you, but you just sit quietly for a moment.

“Y/n…” Dean starts, but you cut him off by turning your head to face him, intensifying the stare. You sigh hoarsely, and began to speak.

“Castiel? You there? We - uh - we need you to come on down here… Please?” You ask with a slight crack in your voice.

“Hello.” Castiel’s voice almost startles you, but you’re so used to him popping in that it barely phases you anymore.You’re face doesn’t change expression as you look over at him. Bobby says, “Oh, Johnny on the spot” as you lose eye contact with the angel.

“You're still here.” Cas says matter-of-factly. You adjust your crossed legs as Sam responds with, “Yeah, we had to bury the bodies.”

“And we found a little whiskey.” Dean adds while waving the bottle a bit before placing it back on the table. “Thanks for coming.”

“How can I help?” Castiel asks, looking over at you with a slightly concerned demeanor. He seems genuine, which hurts you even more; so your eyes look anywhere but at him.

“We, um - we have a new plan.” You start while leaning back a bit.

“We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley.” Sam says from behind you while leaning on the table a bit. Castiel starts walking closer as he asks, “What is it?” Bobby lights a match and drops it on the floor by Castiel’s feet, trapping him in a ring of holy fire before bluntly saying, “It’s you.”

“What are you doing?” Cas asks while looking around at the fire, and then at the four of you. You slip off of the table and mutter “We gotta talk…” while you walk around the fire, and stop in front of Castiel. The other three follow your actions, and you all stand around the fire facing the trapped angel.

“About what? Let me go!”

“About Superman...and Kryptonite.” Dean replies, crossing his arms.

“How'd you know what I said?” Bobby asks, while Sam adds, “How long you been watching us?” The questions continue to come quickly before Cas can even process what is happening.

“You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies.” Dean adds, causing you to look oddly at Dean for a brief moment at his ridiculous addition to the interrogation.

“Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean.” Cas says pleadingly, looking towards you for some type of answer.

“Stop playing dumb, Wings.” You mutter while increasing the pressure on your crossed arms; your knuckles turning white from the tension. Cas’ eyes squint as his pleading gaze is shattered by your words and posture. You’re pissed as hell, and all you want is some type of explanation instead of him pretending to be a victim. He’s a moron for thinking he could possibly play the ‘confused victim card’ on you guys. He’s a friggin’ angel for christ’s sake!

“What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh… _‘Next to godliness’_ clean in here?” Sam questions, stealing Cas’ gaze.

“And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?” Bobby adds with a raised voice. He’s has this whole ‘I told you so’ demeanor to him, and it would have pissed you off if your anger wasn’t so focused on Castiel.

“It's hard to understand -”

“Then explain it to us.” You say, cutting him off.

“It's hard to explain -”

“Enough of your bullshit, Cas. Just say whatever’s on your mind. We’re all ears…” You add, cutting him off again. Sam and Bobby both give you irritated glances at how you’re still seemingly trying to fight for Castiel, even after he’s been caught.

“Just let me go. Let me out and I can -”

“You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley.” Dean says, his eyes still showing some sort of hope like yours are. Castiel looks at Dean, but then looks away. “You son of a bitch.”

“Let me explain.” Castiel says, looking at you with a stern stare. He’s hoping you’ll still be somewhat on his side, and able to willingly listen. You falter a bit in your stance, and you look away from him for the hundredth time tonight.

“You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time.” Dean asks, now yelling angrily as he has absolutely no hope left for Cas.

“I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you.”

“Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!?” Sam asks, his voice raised as well. You decide to keep quiet as the guys lash out towards Cas; you just don’t really have much to say to him right now.

“He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve - and you want to break down the entire dam?” Bobby asks, adding to Sam’s case against the angel.

“To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me.” Castiel says in his low-gravelly voice. You dared to look at him for a brief moment, and you actually see him faltering through his eyes.

“Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?” Sam yells, completely frustrated with Cas’ lame argument.

“I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition.”

“What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it…” Sam scoffs, stressfully crossing his arms. His eyes have an odd glint while a sudden epiphany strikes him. He loosens up his crossed arms as he slowly asks, “Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...on purpose?”

“How could you think that?” Cas asks, extremely offended by the accusation.

“Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas.” Sam mutter while re-crossing his arms. Castiel looks back to you, completely catching you off guard. You stand numb as he pleads his case to you.

“Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice.” Castiel says, looking all over you for any sort of understanding. Of course he’d resort to just talking to you directly. You and Cas trust each other, and he knows that you would never give up on him and jump into any conclusions without hearing both sides of the story first. You always try to stay as neutral as possible so you don’t hurt anyone. You feel betrayed right now, though; he’s throwing you under the bus, and saying ‘trust me, you’ll be fine’ when you know it’s not fine. For the first time, you’ve truly felt betrayal from Castiel, and before you could muster out any words, Dean interrupts your thoughts simply with, “No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one.”

“You don't understand. It's complicated.”

“No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh? Unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. We don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!” You explain, causing everyone to look at you completely baffled. You cut off Dean before he could say it; Cas had to hear _you_ say it, so that he would see the situation from your perspective.

You’re tired of all the questions because he wouldn’t answer them, so you and Dean needed to set it straight. Castiel looks down for a moment, and simply responds, “It sounds so simple when you say it like that.” He looks up to you and then adds, “Where were you when I needed to hear it?”

“We were there. Where were you?” Dean says while moving slightly closer to you, completely backing you up. Cas looks to the side again, not wanting to make anymore eye contact. You have him standing naked in the situation, and you can see a hint of remorse in his eyes. Your tough stance weakens as you see him so weak.

“You should've come to us for help, Cas.” Dean adds, quieter than before; his voice is like the hum of music.

“Maybe -” Castiel's cut off by a sudden roar of thunder. Wind crashes against the walls and windows of the cabin, and opens the front door to reveal a large demon cloud approaching. 

“It's too late. I can't turn back now. I can't.” Cas yells over the loud wind.

“It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!”

“Dean, it's not broken. Run. You have to run now! Run!” Castiel yells, causing you, Bobby, Sam, and Dean to run out of the front door. You hesitate for a moment in the doorframe, and you turn around to face Castiel. Before you and say anything, he yells “Go!” and you obediently turn and run to the impala.

****************************************************

You hear Dean venting to Sam, extremly pissed at Castiel for betraying all of you. You sigh, and walk out of Bobby’s house to his car lot to clear your head. All you want is for Castiel to trust you as much as you trust him. You run your fingers through your hair, and cross your arms in attempt to warm yourself up. You consider calling Castiel and force him to explain everything to you, but you just kick a rock with a low grunt. You suddenly hear the flapping of wings, and you stare ahead of you with a solemn face. You slowly turn your head, and look at the ground to your side.

"Hey, Wings…” you mutter in a low voice. You finish turning to face the angel in front of you. He has a small smile on his lips, but it fades when he notices you were looking at it.

“Hello, y/n…” Castiel replies with his usual gravelly tone.

“You wanna explain to me what happened back there?” You ask, not being patient for small talk. He huffs and shifts his weight.

“I was hoping _you_ could enlighten me with what happened…” Castiel retorts matter-of-factly. You laugh mockingly under your breath, and stride closer to him. You completely catch him off guard as you stop 6 inches from where he stands.

“You know why we trapped you, Cas. I thought I told you to stop playing dumb.” You say bitterly with a raised eyebrow.

“Will you allow me to explain myself?” he asks, his eyes not leaving your gaze. You feel his blue eyes burn through yours, but you mirror his stare which seems to make him feel more intimidated.

“I don’t think it matters what you’ll say to me, Cas… You still lied to me - us. You can’t do shit like that.” You say, your stare intensifying into his weakened gaze. For once, you actually feel metaphorically taller than him.

"Is this why you showed up? You wanted me to pity you?” You ask, not expecting an answer. He answers anyways, and replies with a stern “No.”

“Cas, I’d never betray you. Why couldn’t you trust me as much as I trusted you?” You ask, your words being choked out weakly.

"I’m sorry, y/n… I didn’t receive your help or tell you what was happening because…” he stops, looking down at his feet.

“Because...what?”

“... because you seemed happier without me in your life. I hate that you’re always uncomfortable around me. I wish you would feel different…” Castiel says, his voice still low and monotonous. You laugh, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He’s always been an oblivious piece of shit. Is that seriously what he thinks you were feeling this whole time? _Uncomfortable?_ You calm yourself down and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks incredibly confused at your current actions, which makes you want to laugh even harder now.

"Cas, you moron. You don’t make me feel uncomfortable. I don’t know what gave you that impression...I love you” you say, still slightly chuckling. It takes you a few moments to realize what just happened. You didn’t mean to say that. You're angry at the bastard. This whole situation makes you actually feel uncomfortable, and you take a whole step away from him to leave an invisible wall between the two of you. Love is probably the last thing he was expecting to hear from you.

"I’m glad to hear you have found comfort and family with me, y/n.” Castiel says, a small smile slipping onto his lips. You sigh with relief, realizing he took it as family love and not the ‘other’ kind. You’re mortified at the thought of him finding out your true feelings for him. Either way, he is still family to you, and that's why you want to always have his back. You walk up to him, and pull his face down with his tie that’s on backwards, and you kiss his slightly stubbled cheek gingerly. It’s a quick kiss, and to anyone else, it would have appeared to be a friendly gesture to another friend or family member. Castiel looks content with your action, and his smile grows a little.

“I’m going to trust you’ll make the right decision, Wings…” you say with a wink. You turn to walk away, ignoring the feathers of his wings flapping moments after you proceeded to leave. You stop for a brief moment, and you look back at the empty spot he left vacant with a soft smile. Little did you know, Castiel is still standing there, invisible from your eyes, and hums sweetly at you. He hopes that he makes the right decision after praying to God and speaking to you. He doesn't want to let you down because _you_ never let him down.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I'd really appreciate some feedback on where I went right and wrong with this narrative so that I can improve next time! :)
> 
> [EDIT: I have a headcanon where the reader's nickname for Cas will always and forever be "Wings".]
> 
> My next story I'm writing will be entirely fictional - not a re-write of an already existing scene in the show.


End file.
